Eijis family secret
by eiji kikumaru
Summary: Eiji have a family secret he was hding successfully but one day a letter told him , he have to go to an special mission and he have to leave school some days .. fuji and oishi are worry and htey decide to find out what eiji was hiding ..
1. Note

Eijis family Secret Chapter 1 : Note

me:dont worry i didnt change anything I'm just fixing a few bugs

" hey Oishi how are you, nya?" the red haired boy said with his cheerful voice while he jumps in front of oishi with a big smile in his face

"Oh Eiji, im fine .. you scared me" the black haired boy said trying to calm himself, he look at those brown eyes and he calm down knowing that Eiji was there and that make him very happy

"nya Oishi you-"Eiji was interrupted by the school bell , and Oishi know that Eiji was going to be late again if he stay there, Eiji is lazy when he is talking about school , and Oishi is the one that have to take care of him all time.

"Eiji we have to go to class now" Oishi say walking away knowing that the red haired boy was goign to follow him to class no matter if he wants or no, he know Eiji was very stuborn but he hate to be alone specially in school, as he predicted it Eiji walks putting his arms behind of his head

"nya I have math class... I hate math is so complex"the little guy say looking to the sky trying to find some clouds with funny shapes and get distracted by them but he didnt find the cloud he was searchign for

"is not complex if you pay attention ... but if you sleep in class of course is going to be difficult"_and i know you fall asleep everytime in class , fuji told me that you never pay attention and when you have a homework you ask fuji to give you the correct answers_ Oishi smiles trying to imagine his doubles partner in math class

"but the teacher is so bored nya" the acrobatic player say trying to find a good reason to fall asleep in class today, _i forgot my math homework again..im going to reacive other punishment of the teacher_ Eiji thougth

"Oishi, Eiji if you stay there you're going to be late "Fuji say with his usual smile, and walking to the acrobatic and his partner

"oh Fujiko .. you want to go to math??" Eiji say thinking in the math homework ,_Fuji make his homework i think i can ask him if i can see it for a minute _

"no but we have to, so stop complaining and lets go" the tensai say knowing what Eiji was thinking about "and Eiji you can take my homework if you want i have no problem" Fuji say pushing Eiji and Oishi to the school "what?? why did you know?? im that easy to read??" Eiji say seeing Oishi and Fuji nod at him and he blush

* * *

"finally the class is over... it was so bored nya" Eiji say waking up, _it was a good nap , im fresh now and im ready to english but i think im going to fall asleep again haha _Eiji thought smiling

"Eiji you sleep again.??" Fuji say with a serious voice and opens his eyes again making Eiji stop smiling, _if you continue like that your going to lose math F_uji thought when he see the smiling face of Eiji, he doesent want Eiji to lose and leave him .

"yes .. I can't stay awake in math"the redhead boy say trying to avoid those blue eyes that were looking at him worry , _dont worry Fuji im not going to lose math , i promes _

The english teacher arrives to the class and all people sit down again, that teacher was one of the oldest in the school and he was a good teacher but sometimes a little bit bored and angry

"I hope that you kept awake in English" the tensai say closing his eyes and looking to the teacher that was in fornt of the class taking out some books to read in class

"nya .. maybe .." Eiji smiles at Fuji and then looking at the teacher to, he was so old , so bored that Eiji was falling asleep only seeing that figure.

The class begin but after some minutes the rector knock at the door, something unusal becuase most of the time the secretary or someone different form the rector make those kind of things.

"Kikumaru Eiji, come here please" The rector said seriously with a letter in his hand, something was wrong, why the rector calls Eiji??, it have to be something important if he come personaly only to talk to him, normaly when Eiji get in troubles the rector call him but not these way.

"nya?? Me??"Eiji say worry, _what happens.. today i didnt do anything , why today?? _

"yes... you"the rector say, looking at the rest of the class worry looking at Eiji , _hurry up this is really important _

"what did you do now Eiji.??" Fuji say confused, while he look the expresion of Eiji and the rector calling him angry, Eiji was confuced as Fuji was but he hide that feelig very well.

"nothing ..." Eiji say trying to remember if he make somethign to make the school act like that, he remembers all his day but he didnt do anything different form the rutine, he arrives to school normaly, he talk to Oishi, fuji help him with the home work, he sleep in math and notihng else .. _why he is calling me??_

"come now" the man say angry, looking at Eiji waking up form his desk "h-hai"Eiji answer and walks to the rector , The rector gave the letter to Eiji, he opens it and begin to read in low voice in order that nobody could heard him , Eiji open his eyes scared, sad and surprised while he rolls over to looking at the rector that was looking at him with a face of worry "kikumaru , your father is waiting outside ...so you can go now" the man say "thanks .. I'll go now" Eiji walks to his desk , his smile was gone and he looks very worry, he took his stuff and leave the room in silence while fuji look at him worry.

* * *

The second period finish and Fuji walks out of the room to find Oishi in front of him, "where is Eiji.??" the black haired man ask "I dont know.. his father pick him in the second period and I dont know where he is now"the tensai say sad "oh okay I think he is going to be fine" Oishi try to calm Fuji.

* * *

me: so what do u think?? well im going to upload the other chapters soon


	2. Goodbye

Eiji's family Secret Chapter 2 : goodbye

**me:** Hey dont worry i didnt change anythign I'm just fixing a few bugs, and please tell me if u see other grammar mistake

* * *

"Hi?" a girl say with soft and kind voice say in the phone ,trying to sound calm and normal , but she wasnt calm at all

"hi , is me Oishi" the boy at the other end of the line say noticing that the girl was a little bit nervous , specialy when she heard the guys voice, he heard a low sight at the other end of the line

"oh, Oishi W-What do you need??" Eiji's big sister say nervous trying to hide the fact that Oishi didnt sound very good, maybe he discover something or he know why Eiji was so sad and he want some explanation and he was going to stop Eiji from doing that.

"Eiji is at home.??" Oishi ask even worry when he heard the girl trying to find an excuse to ask Oishi what was hapening "s-s-sorry Oishi.. Eiji is in an important meeting .. he will not come until late... you want to leave a message??" the girl say trying to heard some change in Oishis voice but she didnt find it and she relax a little , she know Oishi was worry but he didnt knwo what was happening, that makes him smile and sigths happy

"n-no thanks" the vice captain say sad thinking why Eiji wasnt home at that time , what type of meeting he have at that time and... alone , and what makes his sister sound so nervous, all this questions round trougth his head whe he heard Eijis sisters answer "okay Oishi see you other day ... maybe" Women hang up quickly as if she were hiding something

* * *

"what did he say.??" the tensai ask looking at the face of worry from his vice captain while he turns aroudn and answer" he wasn't home ... and his sister say he isnt going back until late " Fuji try to smile and look calm"I think we have to wait until tomorrow to find out what is happening... no??" Fuji say smiling but sad, he knows something was happening Eiji wasnt home at that hour?? that was really strange, normaly at that hour Eiji was talking in the phone or maybe playing some games in the computer but he wasnt outside... no without Fuji or oishi.

"yes I think " oishi nod, trying to calm as the tensay say" okay I think Im going home .. my mom is making sushi with wasabi my favorite ," fuji say trying to change the mood and smiling while he walks out of the house trying to hide his worry face

* * *

"kikumaru eiji ... you are the youngest of the family ... so is your responsibility to make up this mission.. understood.??" a tall and old man say putting his hand in the head of the little guy in front of him, "your the only one prepared to make this job, and I trust you enougth to leave this family to you" _i know i put your live in risk doing this but your the only one with enought experience and abilities to make this, your borthers and sisters arent a good choise, i knwo they have different abilities but yours is special and i need it this time _the old man thinks looking at the little boy

"yes .." Eiji say sad,_ i know this day have to come .. but i think it was going to be when i get out of school and have some job and free time to keep training . but not know when im happy with my life, i have good friends and im overcoming the school. is unfair ... well if i have to do it ...Gakuto form Hyoutei have to do it too , so he would be with me all time and we can talk about the past life we have with our firends... is the only good thing_

"kikumaru eiji , you can say goodbye to your friends tomorrow .. your leaving at 6:00 o'clock so you have time" the old man say seeing Eijis sad face, _is the only thing i can do for you Eiji, your my nephew and i know is hard for you to do this, i know what you feel.. i feel the same way the day i have to leave, and i know that at these age is even dificult_

"thanks .. but I think they are going to stop me of doing this so... is better if I only leave a letter" Eiji smiles , _i cant see Oishi and Fuji to the face if im leaving, i cant see their faces sad, and crying, i cant survive if i see them like that, is better if i leave only leaving a letter ... is the best choise i have_ "as you prefer Eiji" the old man say smiling

* * *

at the next day

Fuji gets into the room searching for Eiji, but he wasn't there , he feel sad but he know Eiji have to appear in the class soon or late , Fuji walks to his desk and see a little note in top of it "what is this" the tensai ask taking the little note in his hand , and read from: Eiji kikumaru to :Fuji syusuke "oh is from Eiji" Fuji say surprised,Fuji open the note and begin reading

_Dear fuji_

_Hi is me eiji.. well I have a family problem I have to take care about, I can't say what's the problem .. well not to you or oishi...but I want you to know that Im going to be fine , I'm going to make a long trip .. to solve this problem so Im not going to be in the school or tennis practice .. please let Tezuka know Im leaving , I'm only leaving this letter for you to know Im going to be fine ... dont get worry and do not follow me please is the only favor I ask you .. I will do the best I can for you and my family.. well good-bye fuji . see you soon ... or maybe not..._

_I forgot to tell you..._

_I probably does not come back with you, I cannot say why, but only that there is potential for a return as there is no chance of that_

_Forget what I say before I dont want you to get worry_

_Att: eiji kikumaru_

Fuji open his blue eyes afraid of what he reads and runs to Oishi's class room , when he arrives Oishi looks at him worry and sad.. he have other letter similar as the one of fuji.

* * *


	3. Gakuto?

Eijis family Secret Chapter 3 : Gakuto

**me:**hi dont worry i didnt change the content I'm just fixing a few grammar mistakes, well if u see other grammar mistakes please let me know and im goign to fix it XD

* * *

"Eiji you're ready.??" the tall and red haired girl say packing all his little brother stuff in the car, _my little brother is very lazy when he have to pack his stuff and he always leave something_,

"nya¡¡ sister you know where is my wallet??" Eiji say trying to remember where he leaves his stuff,

"is in your room , in your bed" the girl say looking at her little brother in his room searching ,

"nya , I found it, thanks sister" the red haired boy say walking outside "I already pack all your stuff , are you ready??" Eiji's sister say hairdo to his little brother,

"you pack my tooth paste.?? Nya" Eiji say entering the car "yes I do, don't worry" the tall girl saying looking at his little brother with face of worry,

"Eiji be care full this is going to be difficult , please come back" the girl say tapping the face of his little brother and hiding the tears that begin to fall from her cheeks , _Eiji I want to help you but I can't_

"don't worry , I'm going to be fine, I'll come back I promise "Eiji say in a sad tone waving at his sister when the car begin to walk, s_ister I'm not sure if I'm coming back , sorry but I'm going to do my best for you and all the family._

"I'm ready, I already pack all my stuff, I check all , is time to go" the child of purple hair said

"be careful , and please come back" a woman of purple hair say helping his son to put all his box in the car

"don't worry mom in came back and I know Eiji would be with me all time " the little boy say smiling and giving a little kiss in the cheek to his mother and then the car walk away

"Fuji you know why Eiji leave this note.??" Oishi say worry holding the letter hard and trying to find why his doubles partner say that he wouldn't come back ,

" no I think he have a good reason, you know Eiji isn't the type of guy that makes his friends worry for nothing" the tensai say trying to find a reason , a good reason for leaving like that, _maybe he was suspended and he didn't tell us, no it cant be, Eiji is troublesome but not to that limit._

"Fuji please call him , he would give us some explanation , he have to give us explanations" the black haired guy say taking out his cell phone and calling Eiji...

"Well here I'm in the airport that is going to separate of my family and to remove to my destination" Eiji say and sigth, _well I have to see the positive part of these , I'm not going alone, he is going to be with me all time _Eiji smile

"oi, Eiji , here .." a voice call Eiji form behind with a cheerful voice , Eiji turn around smiling and wave at his friend " hi, you're here too , I'm so happy I have someone like you with me in this moment " Eiji say running to the guy with purple hair , and smiling face,

"I think the same Eiji" the guy hug Eiji and both walks into the airport with some box and bags,

"Im hungry you want something to eat?? Today I pay" Eiji say leaving the box and bags in a sit, "yes of curse Eiji thanks " the other guy say smiling , _Im hungry and eating with Eiji is going to be a good experience_,

" wait, here okay?? I'm going to bring some hamburgers" the red head boy say running away leaving the purple haired boy in the chair with the box and the bags.

The boy hear a noise coming from Eiji's bag "what?, oh is Eiji's cell phone , I'm going to answer , maybe is important .. Hi?" the guy say.

"hi? Eiji??" the man at the other side of the line ask in a worry tone , "no , sorry Eiji is buying some food, you need something??" the purple haired boy say triying to find who was the one at the other side of the line ,

" Gakuto??.. Is me Oishi.." Oishi say confused while Gakuto try to remember who was Oishi , _Oh oishi is the doubles partner of Eiji I remember_

" hi, Oishi, sorry Eiji is buying some food... you need something.. any message??"Gakuto say in his cheerful voice looking at Eiji buying the food

"mm , I need to talk with him.. please let him know I call okay??" Oishi say worry and angry at the other end of the line looking at Fuji and waiting for Gakuto's answer

"okay I'll tell him that you call" the boy say smiling and asking why Oishi was so angry ,

"thanks .. and sorry my class is going to begin " Oishi say hanging the cellphone and looking at Fuji.

"what did he say.??" the tensai ask, curios because of Oishi's face , that was a mix of angry and worry

" Eiji was buying something and Gakuto was the one that talks to me " Oishi say turning around and sitting in his chair trying not to break his cell phone , Why Gakuto was with Eiji?, why he didn't tell me or Fuji to be whit him?? why Gakuto,

* * *

**me**:so what do u think?? is my first fan fiction so im not very good at it XD


	4. Inui is awsome Atobe?

Chapter 4 : Inui is Awesome

**me:** hey Chapter 4 is up.. i hope u like it and please let me know if i have so many mistakes xD

* * *

"hey Gakuto I buy some cheese hamburger .. I like cheese??" Eiji say running to Gakuto with some hamburgers and sodas , with his usual smile

"Oh , Eiji yes I like cheese.. thanks ." Gakuto answer taking the hamburgers of the hands of his friend, "thanks Eiji It looks delicious "Gakuto smiles , leaving Eijis cell phone in the chair

"Oi that's my cell phone ??" Eiji ask taking the cell phone form the chair and looking at it , "yes it is.. Oishi call and well I answer .. any problem??" Gakuto ask eating his hamburger and smiling at Eiji… _Oishi was very angry or worry _…

"oh really?? ..well I'll call him later… oh and I forgot to tell you that the plane goes away in a few minutes and the captain said that is better if we are raising ourselves, so lets go or we are going to be late " Eiji say taking all his stuff and walking away,

_Why Oishi call me I told him not to do it .. or I forgot ?? well maybe he is worry … but I think is better if I turn off my cell phone .. no one is going to call me, no one except Oishi or Fuji and I don't want to talk with them_ , Eiji thought while he turns off his cell phone

"o-okay Eiji .. I'm going to eat in the plane .. we can eat there no??" Gakuto say standing up and walking behind Eiji, _maybe he is angry because I talk with Oishi _, "yes of course.. is our plane no?? we can do what ever we want with it" Eiji say turning around smiling at Gakuto

* * *

"Oishi.. what we are going to do?? .. we don't know where is Eiji "Fuji say trying to avoid all the looks of Oishis friends, and looking at Oishi that was thinking in something really serious

"Oishi… we are going to call Inui… he know all about everyone.. I think he know where is Eiji" Oishi say standing up and walking out of the room with Fuji behind, both walks to Inuis classroom and make him come out , "Inui we need your help" Oishi say looking at Inui taking his green notebook out of his bag

"yes what do you need?" Inui say looking at his green book , Why Oishi call me in class , this have to be serious , really

" we need to know where is Eiji.. u know??" Oishi say looking at Inui that takes out his cell phone "what are u doing?" Oishi ask when Inui Call someone

"I have some people helping me to collect data , I cant know what the others do alone so I have some friends helping me with that, hi.. yes is me.. I need to know where is kikumaru… yes the one of red hair…. Airport??...where?.. where is that??... really??...interesting .. thanks …. Gakuto??... okay….. I'll call u if I need something else….. thanks" Inui turn of his cell phone, well my friend told me that Eiji is in the airport with Gakuto and they are going to go to an island forgotten in the middle of the pacific ocean, in a private plane-" Inui was interrupted by Oishi "WHAT?? WHY HE DIIDNT TELL US?? WHY HE HAVE TO GO SO FAR NA DALONE WITH GAKUTO IN A PRIVATE PLANE AND TO AN FORGOTENN ISLAND IS STUPID." Oishi say looking at Fuji and Inui

"Oishi if your so worry and If you want I can take you to this island" Inui say looking at Fuji and Oishi that look at him with surprised faces and they didn't believe that Inui can do something like that "what?? .. I already told you I have some friends that can help you with that" Inui say taking his cell phone and calling to a friend " hi .. yes .. fine and you .. super… and can u make me a favor??.. Yes …. Plane .. to an island in the pacific ocean…. Yes .. I send you the location.. yes… thanks …" Inui turn off his cell phone again , okay go to the airport now my friend would take you to the island" The data player turn around and walk to class again leaving his two friends in shock, _ha-ha they didn't know I can do something like that ha-ha is funny_ , "go now or your going to lose the plane"

"Fuji .. he say what I think he say??" Oishi ask trying to calm down and thinking in what Inui do " Inui is awesome … I can't believe that he do all that with only some calls " Oishi say looking at Fuji that open his eyes and look at Inui " yes he is.. but lets go now or we will lose Eiji " Fuji say turning around a running to the school door

* * *

"yay we arrive on time … I want the window please …" Eiji say looking at Gakuto with puppy eyes and trying to put his food in the table of the chair waiting Gakuto to answer

"okay .. your going to be in the window but sit down we are the only ones that are absent, if we do not sit down the plane cannot take off" Gakuto say looking around and al people looking at them , everyone were kid the age of Eiji and Gakuto and all of them were sitting with some one , anyone was alone , and the plane was full , it was a private plane but it was full.

"Gakuto Sit, the plane is going to take off and your food is getting cold" Eiji say taking his hamburger and begin eating eat smiling and happy as usual, Gakuto feel very happy to be with Eiji in these trip, _this is going to be very funny _, Gakuto smiles and sit in the chair next to Eiji.

The plane arrives to the island and Eiji fall asleep in Gakutos shoulder ,and Gakuto fall asleep in Eijis head after making a call to Atobe , but when they arrive they wake up immediately and go to a big stadium in the middle of the island

* * *

"wait there , Oishi , Fuji , your going to stay here, your going to leave Eiji and Gakuto alone" a Gray haired man say with all his team behind, _I cant leave you go with Eiji and Gakuto is very dangerous_

"Atobe ??... you know where is Eiji and Gakuto??..." Oishi say confused

* * *

**me**: so what do u think?? id good?? please tell me


	5. EIJI

Eijis family secret chapter 5 :EIJI

"Atobe? What are you doing here?" Fuji asked as he approached Hyouteis captain. w_hy he is here? why did he say that? How did he know that we are searching for Eiji?_

"I'm not going to let you follow Kikumaru or Gakuto," the monkey king declared as all the other Hyoutei regulars nodded."You are going to stay here where I can see you guys."

"Atobe, you knew Eiji was going to that island??" Oishi asked, confused and worried as the wealthy captain nodded and glanced at his teammates.

"And you knew he was going with Gakuto?" Fuji questioned, trying to understand the situation. Hyoutei knew something about Eiji that he and Oishi didn't know, which was strange.

"Yes we know the whole story, why Kikumaru went, why he is with Gakuto, and what they are going to do there, and we aren't going to let you go.. understood?" Atobe retorted, walking towards the mother of Seigaku._ Sorry Oishi, Seigaku, but we can't let you. Eiji and Gakuto told us to stop you._

"You bastard… we are going after Eiji and you can't do anything to stop us," the fukubuchou barked angrily, grabbing Atobes collar.

"Try to go, but we aren't going to let you as I already told you," Atobe said, pushing him away. _This is very dangerous, Oishi. Believe me._

A voice piped up behind the two Segiaku regulars. "Oishi, Fuji, go ahead. We will stop Hyoutei."

"Tezuka, guys, you are here…. Why?" the mother of Seigaku inquired, baffled as he looked behind at all regulars and non-regulars from the tennis club.

"We need to find Kikumaru, so go ahead," the Seigaku captain stated as he looked at his fukubuchou and walked towards Atobe. "Don't worry, we will be fine."

"H-h-hai," Fuji and Oishi replied, running to the airport where Inuis friend was waiting. _How did they know? Maybe Inui told them, but that's not important right now. First, we need to find Eiji._

* * *

"HOIIIIIII! This stadium is huge, and is full nya!" Eiji exclaimed, looking around and jumping up and down very curiously, like every normal cat.

Gakuto sighed and tried to calm down his hyperactive friend. "Eiji, you came here two years ago and you know this stadium as you do your house.", _This island is yours._

"Yes I know, but I can't believe it's so huge." The Golden Pair acrobat was then interrupted by other voices.

"Kikumaru Eiji? Haaaaaaaa.. It is an honor to have you here." A man kneeled down opposite to the Seigaku player as everyone in the stadium continued looking incredulously at both teens.

"Thanks, this time I came because my family needed me to," Eiji answered, blushing and trying to smile at Gakuto. _I'm trying to hide my real name, because it will be horrible if everyone knows that I'm Kikumaru Eiji_.

"WHAT?? REALLY.. YOU ARE KIKUMARU EIJI??" everyone asked at the same time with confusion. _It_ _is an honour to know some one like you. We are so lucky._

"Hahahaha, yes, Im Kikumaru Eiji.. Well.. I.. think the conference is about to begin.. so sit down, please," the acrobat announced, trying to sound calm and relaxed since he was nervous and stressed. _Why do I have to be this popular here? It would be better if I were anonymous._

* * *

"Here we are.. we are friends of Inui," Fuji reported to a girl holding a sign with their names. "We are Fuji Syusuke and Oishi Syuchiro. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," the girl replied, leading them to her plane. "My name is Anako. Come with me." They boarded and arrived at the island a few hours later.

"This is the island Inui told me about," the girl pointed out. "Okay, I'll leave you here.

This is my cell phone number, and if you need something more, let me know k?" She waved goodbye.

"Fuji, come on, we have to find Eiji," Oishi reminded, walking on, with the Seigaku genius following behind.

"Hai."

* * *

"Nya I slept through this conference because they didn't talk about anything interesting, but just what we already know. I was so bored," Eiji mumbled as he woke up and carried his belongings to his room.

"But you know you have to have a partner for the contests?" Gakuto recapped, following him.

"Well, that part I didn't know but the rest, I already did." The Seigaku regular glanced at a paper, jumped up and down, and looked at the Hyoutei player.

Gakuto looked back at him. "What happened, Eiji?" Smiling and very happy, the red-haired boy showed him a paper.

The Hyoutei acrobat took the paper and looked at it. "Oh, we are roommates and teammates. We are lucky, no?" He just couldn't believe that he was so lucky.

"Yay, we are going to be together all time," Eiji replied, walking to their room with all their bags and boxes. "Im very happy Im with you, Gakuto."

"Yes, well, we are in Building B, Room 102, which has a very good view of the sea and the forest," the magenta-haired boy explained when they arrived. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice informed everyone to assemble in the dining room.

"Well, I think it is time to eat, ha-ha," the Seigaku player said, leaving his stuff on his bed before leaving the room.

"Yes, I understand Eiji," Gakuto agreed, following him and smiling._ I'm so lucky to be with my friend, who is also the most popular, cutest, and strongest guy from here. It is going to be a good experience._

* * *

"Oishi, I think Eiji has to be here, because I hear a lot of noise, and there are a lot of people here. Someone should know where Eiji is, ne?" Fuji guessed, walking inside the room and seeing a guy next to him.

The brown-haired genius looked at the stranger. "S'cuse me, you know who Kikumaru Eiji is?"

Putting on a face of of course I know who is Kikumaru duh, the boy retorted, "Yes I know him, duh. He is the most popular guy here."

"And you know where he is?" the mother of Seigaku asked, trying to sound calm and ignore the guy's tone of voice.

"Yes, he is at the last table, with his best friend and doubles partner, Mukahi Gakuto," the boy informed, pointing to the table where the two acrobats were laughing and smiling.

"EIJI!" Oishi shouted angrily, approaching him while Fuji worried what he would do to his doubles partner.

"O- Oishi… Fuji," Eiji stuttered, coming out of his daze and looking at his friends.

"Baka Eiji, why did you hide this from us?" the mother of Seigaku scolded, getting closer to Eiji who stared at him with fear and bewilderment.

"Wha-what are you doing here Oishi?"

"I came here .. because I was worried ..Eiji, you can't understand something like that?" the fukubuchou said angry, looking at his doubles partner, then Gakuto._ Eiji I was worried, really._

"Oishi I told you to stay home .. I told you not to follow me. I told you all that … Why did u come?" the Seigaku acrobat inquired, looking at his friends and all the people around._ Oishi, Fuji, this is very dangerous. I didn't want you to come because this is dangerous. _

"Why I come … WHY I COME ?? Are you stupid or what?" the mother of Seigaku reprimanded, avoiding the glares and stares of all the people around them.

"Huh? Why did you say that?" his doubles partner argued, baffled._ Oishi, this is the first time you called me stupid, why?_

"We were worried Eiji really worried ….AND WHY DID ALL OF HYOUTEI KNOW THAT YOU WERE HERE.. BUT NONE OF US AT SEIGAKU KNEW? WHY ARE YOU WITH GAKUTO, AND NOT WITH ME OR FUJI!" Oishi roared and snapped him. Surprised by how the black-haired man reacted to one of the most important people on this mission, everyone in the room was waiting to know what he was going to do the red-haired acrobat now.

Eijis body changed with his eyes becoming red and hands turning into claws. OISHI AND FUJI WATCHED THIS HORRIBLE SCENE, but in that moment, the magenta-haired boy stood up and pushed Oishi away.

"Baka, why did you do that, Oishi?" the Hyoutei regular chided and tried to calm his friend. "Eiji, they are friend, not foes. Calm down, nothing happened." Gakuto then looked at the Seigaku acrobat's eyes.

"WHAT!" Oishi and Fuji exclaimed, puzzled at the acrobats' reactions.

"WHY DID U SNAP AT EIJI… THAT WAS THE REASON…. FOR EIJI TO NOT TO TELL YOU OR FUJI ABOUT HIS REAL LIFE," Gakuto reproached, making Eiji sit down and turning to Oishi. "I thought you were Eijis best friend, and trusted him."

"Real life?" Fuji asked.

"YES, REAL LIFE! EIJI HAS A LIFE BEHIND THE ONE YOU REALLY KNOW, AND HE HATES TO HIDE SOMETIHNG FROM YOU, BUT HE HAD TO DO IT FOR HIS FAMILY! YOU ARE A STUPID BASTARD, OISHI!" Gakuto then knocked Oishi and Fuji out.


	6. what?

**Declaimer:**i dont own pot or the characters, and sorry if the charactershave some OCC actions, im trying ot make the story interesting

Chapter 6: What

Chapter 6: What?

"Why did you do that?" the tensai asked, cleaning the blood from his mouth and looking at the purple-haired guy walking towards Oishi with an angry look in his face.

"Because you slap your own friend and partner, and the most important guy from all of Japan," Gakuto answered with a cold and angry tone of voice while looking at Oishi who didn't realized what he had done to Eiji a few seconds ago.

"What?? The most important guy in Japan? Why?" the mother of Seigaku questioned, confused as he woke up and faced the guy who made him realize that he had slapped his doubles partner. He was trying to understand why Gakuto had reacted that way.

"Well, he is…"

Gakuto was interrupted when Eiji yelled, "SHUT UP! I don't want them to know. I already told you that it's a secret." Oishi and Fuji watched their friend as he stood up and walked towards them with a sad smile, but not the demon face they had just seen.

"Eiji, why?" the fukubuchou inquired, sad and confused. _Eiji we are friends. You've never hidden something from me before. Why?Why now? What did I do? You trust Gakuto who is a guy from another school, but not me?_ Oishi saw the red-haired guy walking with his blue eyes like ice and with a lost look in them. That was the first time he had seen that look in his hyperactive friend.

"I'm sorry, Oishi, Fuji, but please forgive me," Eiji apologized, stopping in front of his two friends who were looking at him with worry in their faces. "I'm about to do something very horrible."

"For what?" the tensai asked with his eyes open (**meaning he was seriously worried**). _Eiji, this isn't the Kikumaru we know. I know you aren't like this. I'm your best friend. What happened to you?_ The blue-eyed boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind his friends.

"Sorry…." the acrobatic player apologized again with tears in his eyes as he knocked his friends out and had Gakuto catch them before they fell. He didn't hide his tears because he knew that the others knew how he felt.

"Are you sure of this Eiji?" Gakuto inquired, helping the other tennis player load his friends into a private plane. Eiji didn't show any emotion or feeling. It was as if something in his life disappeared in front of him and he had lost a very important thing in his life.

"Yes" was all what the red-haired guy uttered.

"_Who are you?" the guy with black hair questioned a shadow that appeared in front of him._

"_Who? Me? What happened? You didn't recognize your doubles partner, your friend, your Eiji?" a demon replied as he stepped out of the darkness_

"_NO, __YOU'RE NOT EIJI! Eiji is kind and sweet, and someone special. He isn't a demon like you."_

"_Really? Wow, I thought you knew me better than anyone else, but you didn't notice my real life. I lied and hid my life from you. You don't know anything about me."_

"_NO, I KNOW EIJI! I KNOW HOW HE IS!"_

"_Shuichiro, Shuichiro, wake up! Look at me! I'm Eiji."_

In that moment Oishi opened his eyes to see his whole family with worried looks and his mother touching his forehead. _It was a dream, a nightmare. Where am I? And Eiji?_

"Oh my god, Shuichiro, your awake! We were worried. Why you were out at this hour? It was dangerous," Oishi's mother said, getting up from the bed and walking to her husband.

"Where am I? Where are Eiji and Fuji? What happened?" the black haired guy questioned, gazing at his family who was looking at him happily, but worried. He tries to sit up, but stopped when he saw his little sister glaring at him with a look of 'if you sit up I'll kill you,' so he lay down again, waiting for an answer.

"An old man brought you home in a limo, and said that you and Fuji were in a fight outside of the city against some weird guys who knocked you out. But he found you and saw the directions to our house, so he brought you here," Oishis father told recounted, looking away confused. This was the first time his son had been in a fight with weird guys outside of the city. _I'm glad that old man found you._

_Eiji, you're very good with lies. All adults fall for your lies. Well I can't tell them the truth because they aren't going to believe me. _"And Fuji? Where he is?" Oishi inquired, looking out the window with the motherly voice of Seigakus hen mother, and thinking about the nightmare he just had. _I really didn't know Eiji. He really hid his entire life from me. What type of friend am I? If I didn't notice that Eiji was hiding something and being hurt, then I'm not a good guy. I'm so helpless that I can't bring a friend back or control my actions. Now I understand why Eiji went with Gakuto: he knows more about Eiji than we do._

"Fuji is with his family now, Shuichiro," his mother assured. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now sleep. You really need to rest. I'll call you when dinner is ready." She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room with her husband and daughter following behind.

"Shusuke, Aniki, Brother, God," four voices sounded when Fuji opened his eyes and looked at them with a tired, sad and worry expression.

_Where __am I? I was with Eiji and Oishi, but now I'm here. _"WAIT , EIJI, OISHI!" the tensai yelled, quickly sitting up in his bed and looking at his parents.

"Shusuke … wait!" his big sister spoke up, looking worriedly at him and patting his head, trying to calm him down. "You're too weak, so please lean back and don't scream. You need to rest."

"But Eiji and Oishi? Where are they?" the tensai asked and then leaned back when he saw his sister smiling. That meant they were right. _I can't believe this. I think it was a horrible nightmare. Eiji isn't the type of guy who does those things. Eiji is a sweet, hyperactive, and pacific guy. He never hurt someone or lie, at least not to me. That can't be Eiji. It's strange really. No, it can't be him. Something is wrong here. _

"Shusuke, sleep. You need to rest. We will talk about this tomorrow, okay?" his mother said, walking out of the room with her family, except him and Yuuta.

"Aniki, what happened? This have something to do with Kikumaru?" Yuuta questioned innocently, looking at the blue eyes of his worried brother, the same wide-open eyes he had when he mentioned Eiji's name. "I see, so it has to do with Kikumaru. What did he do now?"

"Nothing Yuuta. Nothing happened. I was only in a fight. By the way, why are you home today? Are you sick?" Fuji tried to change the topic and the mood in the room. He didn't want his brother hate his best friend, or his family to get involve in the problems.

"Mother called me when the old man brought you here, so I arrived as soon as possible," Yuuta answered, understanding that his brother didn't want to talk about the event when he changed the subject.

"So you were worried?" the tensai asked his little brother in a laughing tone and closed his eyes to rest a little and calm his mind.

"Of course I was. You're my brother, no? I know we are rivals, but you're my brother," Yuuta reminded, blushing a little. "Okay Bro, sleep. You need to rest. Goodnight," Yuuta said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.


	7. truth

Eiji`s family secret Chapter 7: Truth

**Me: I don't own pot or its characters****.**

_I need to know how Oishi is doing, if he will be fine with what happened with Eiji. Poor Oishi ,but I didn't know that part of Eiji. It was strange: first that demon form, like the one of Kirihara, and then he knocks me out. This isn't the Kikumaru Eiji I know._ The tensai thought, trying to sleep. "I'm going to call Oishi," Fuji said, searching for the number of the fukubuchou on his cell phone. "Maybe he needs to talk to someone."

"Fuji?" the guy at the end of the line answered, looking at the screen of his cell phone. _Maybe he needs to talk about what happened._

"Hi Oishi, I was worried and I decide to call you," Fuji stated in a worried tone, trying to calm himself and analyze what was going on. "Are you busy?"

"No, don't worry," the fukubuchou replied. "I'm fine, and I'm not busy right now. And you…"

Oishi was interrupted by the voice of the tensai at the other end of the line. "Oishi, we need to go back to that island. I'm worried about what would happen to Eiji if he stays there." His voice was no longer calm.

_Why do you want to go back if you know__ that Eiji didn't want us to be there, and then knocked you out? Well I think I understand Fuji's feelings since I feel the same way. I'm worried about Eiji, but angry that Hyoutei knows things that we don't, and that he is with Gakuto instead of Fuji or me. _Oishi thought with a sad smile, trying to hold back his tears. "I think we would call Inui for help," were the only words Oishi managed to say.

"Yes, call him, and I'll call Tezuka, and all of us will met in the clubhouse, okay?" the guy at the other end of the line agreed. He then hung up, knowing that Oishi was trying to hold back his tears because the mother of Seigaku didn't want him to know he was crying, and Fuji want to embarrass Oishi for crying.

Oishi nodded, but didn't answer. When he noticed that Fuji hung up, he called Inui.

"E-Eiji..." the purple haired boy said to his friend as they walked up to their room._ Eiji is hurt, really hurt. I know he wants to cry, but he can't, not here, or everyone would think he is weak, and that would be horrible for his family. And all because those two guys came here. If they had not come, then Eiji wouldn`t get hurt like this. Baka-idiots!_

"Yeah?" was the only thing the Seigaku acrobat answered. He walked faster to get to his room soon as possible, trying to avoid people who were looking at them strangely, as if saying `Who are you?` `Why did you do that?` and most horribly `You want to cry?` He arrived at his room and took out his cell phone_. I have to make some calls. Oishi and Fuji are going to came back if I don't say something. _Eiji thought, but he was interrupted when the Hyoutei acrobat took the cell phone form his hands and looked at him with a worried face. "Hey, I need to-" he tried to finish his sentence, but Gakuto spoke up first.

"Eiji, go ahead and sleep a little," Gakuto advised, looking at the concerned face of his roommate and leaving the cell phone on the desk. "I know you need to think about what happened today, but you need to rest too. Remember that the contest will begin tomorrow, and you need to be relaxed and calm."

"B-but…" the red-haired boy began to complain.

"No buts! Now go to the bed," the purple-haired boy ordered, shoving him towards the bed. "I'm going to take care of everything now. I'll call everyone and do all those thing. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's only one night so I can manage it" He then picked up the cell phone and headed towards the door.

"Really? Thanks Gakuto!" Eiji smiled and lay on his bed. He hugged Daigoro and tried to sleep while Gakuto left the room and smiled. _Eiji, you have a lot of things to think about, and you need to rest a little. I'll take your place today, so don't worry._

"Okay is everyone here?" the stoic buchou asked, looking at all the regulars, except Eiji, in the clubroom. Then he nodded to his fukubuchou.

"Thanks Tezuka. Okay, we are here to talk about what happened with Eiji, Gakuto and Hyoutei," Oishi began. He took a big breath and continued. "Do any of you know anything? Tezuka, what happened with the Hyoutei guys who tried to stop us?" He looked at Tezuka who closed his eyes as he began to speak.

_**Flashback**_

"_You want to fight, Tezuka?" Hyoutei's buchou questioned with his arrogant voice and pose as he glared into the stoic teen's eyes._

"_Yes, but ... do you know what type of fight?" Tezuka asked back to the rich bastard in front of him._

"_Okay, tennis, Tezuka Kunimitsu vs Atobe Keigo, and if you lose we are going to go after Fuji and Oishi," the monkey king suggested, looking at his teammates who nodded and headed for the courts with the guys from Seigaku._

"_Yes, but if I win you're going to tell me something about Kikumaru Eiji, okay?" Tezuka agreed with his poker face as he walked behind Atobe._

"_Okay, but I can't tell you everything. I'll tell you only some things, but I'm going to win so..." the arrogant captain bragged, looking at Tezuka who nodded as they both stepped onto the courts with their rackets._

_Both captains__ used all their special moves, and an hour later…_

"_Game and match, Tezuka Kunimitsu, 7-6!" Momoshiro called out as he looked at both players who were sweating like crazy. Atobe was on his knees, holding his racket hard, and Tezuka had his right hand on his left shoulder._

"_I won, Atobe," the stoic teen announced, approaching the net while everyone else entered the courts towards their buchous with water and towels. "Now give me some information about Kikumaru." The Hyoutei regulars also helped their captain stand up, and nodded in agreement as he looked at them._

"_Okay, but I can only tell you some things about Kikumaru," Atobe sighed."You think that Kikumaru Eiji is only a normal kid with a hyperactive and happy attitude, carefree and stubborn sometimes, but he actually isn't like that... not his real life and identity." He glanced at the Seigaku regulars who had their eyes completly open and surprised faces. Momo and Kawamura were confused, and Kaidoh didn`t say anything though he was surprised. Inui was taking notes in his green book, Tezuka didn't show any reaction, and Ryoma only covered his eyes with his cap._

"_He is rich, and was trained since the age of 5 to continue with the family work. He has many problems, enemies and things that you can not imagine, and they were concealing this one. You did not even realize it when he was missing classes or not arriving on time for practice. All that was for his job, not because he was lazy or something of his style, and now he is in a very dangerous mission. If he does not fulfil it like owes his family.... he will be degraded of the position. Now, that's the only thing I can tell you." Atobe looked at his teammates who nodded and smiled, showing him that he made the right decision to tell them about Kikumaru._

"_B-But why and how did Hyoutei know about that?" Ryoma asked in a worried tone, which surprised everyone. "And why is Kikumaru-senpai, and not one of his brothers or sisters, the one who has to take this mission?"_

"_Well, we know because like every rich and famous family, his whole family, except for him, studied at Hyoutei," the arrogant captain explained. "Kikumaru was going to enrol at Hyoutei but wanted to be in a normal school, with normal kids who didn't know who he was. He wanted friends who liked him not just because of his family. His parents agreed but he had to attend all the parties and celebrations Hyoutei held because he had to meet all the other rich families. He agreed because it was the only condition that allowed him to attend Seigaku. Everyone in Hyoutei knows who Kikumaru is. He is like a king there. All the Hyoutei tennis club members are from powerful families, and we have all met Kikumaru at the parties. We talk and laugh like normal friends, and he tells us everything he can't tell you, and everyone agreed to help so that's why Hyoutei knows, but Seigaku doesn't. About his sisters or brothers, the oldest in the family decides on the person to go on the mission, and he thought that Kikumaru Eiji was the only one with the ability to overcome it. I can't tell you anything more, only that Gakuto and Kikumaru have the same type of life, which is why they are together, and we tried to stop you." The Seigaku players then nodded and watched Atobe take off his jersey and start to walk away._

"_And one more thing, I think Kikumaru is coming back in two weeks, and you can't go and search for him. I already make sure of that." With that Hyoutei disappeared from the tennis courts._

_**End of the flashback**_

**Me**: Now, what do you think of this chapter? Nya ,well please review. Sorry if the characters were OOC in the other chapters nya. I'm trying not to do that, but it is a little bit difficult for this story.


	8. come back

Eiji's Family Secret Chapter 8: Come Back

* * *

"So Eiji will come back in two weeks?" the fukubuchou asked, hopeful and smiling when he heard Tezuka's last sentence. He was really happy that his doubles parter would return in two weeks.

"Yes, that's what Atobe said, and I think it is true." Tezuka replied, looking at all the other regulars. "The only thing we can do now is believe him and Kikumaru, and wait." The others only nodded, but were really happy. Everyone was smiling and unable to hide his feelings now (Wow! Ryoma and Kaidoh smiling XD), except the stoic buchou who only walked out of the clubhouse with the others behind him.

For the next two long weeks, everything in the tennis club was normal except for the mood, which was boring, sad, and stressful. No one had ever realized Eiji's impact on the mood during tennis practice until now. Without someone jumping everywhere, glomping everyone, and screaming things like "hoi hoi" or "nya" everything was very boring. Everyone, including Tezuka-buchou, felt the change, no matter how much Momo tried to soften the mood by screaming and fighting with Kaidoh as usual. It still didn't change the fact that he wasn't Eiji, but everyone continued with Momo's game to make him useful.

"So when will Eiji come back?" Fuji asked the buchou while Oishi tried to calm Momo who was fighting with Kaidoh again. His smile didn't look as real as his other ones. As a tensai, he knew how to make that smile perfectly, but without Eiji he couldn't do it the way he wanted.

"This week," Tezuka said, studying the mood of the tennis club. "I know the club is going to return to the way it usually is next week with Kikumaru jumping everywhere and everyone smiling." He was really hoping for the hyperactive acrobat to come back.

* * *

"Eiji are you really sure of this?" Gakuto inquired his red-head friend as they arrived at Japan's airport. "Think about what you are going to do." He was looking at him with worried eyes. Eiji was very stubborn whenever he decided to do something.

"Yes I'm sure of what I told you," the red-haired guy answered his friend while looking at him with those cat-like eyes. He was really serious on what he was talking about. "At first, I was going to enroll….. but then I decided to attend Seigaku, which was my first mistake, and I'm going to fix that mistake this week. I'll be going with you to Hyoutei."

"O-okay, but I think you should say goodbye to your friends at Seigaku before leaving, Eiji," the fuschia-haired guy advised, realizing that Eiji wasn't going to change his mind, no matter how many times he tried to say something. Maybe his Seigkau friends could convince him.

"Okay okay, if you say so, I'll go," Eiji sighed and agreed with his friend. Maybe it was a good idea since he wanted to see his friends very much. He really missed them, and thought that nothing could go wrong if he said goodbye.

* * *

"Damn, it is raining. EVERYONE, PICK UP THE BALLS, NETS AND EVERYTHING! ALL REGULARS TO THE CLUBROOM AND NON-REGULARS TO THE SCHOOL! WE ARE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THE RAIN STOPS!" Tezuka ordered, pointing at the clubroom. Everyone obeyed, and a few minutes later the regulars were in the clubroom, drying their hair and changing into their school uniform when someone knocked on the door.

"Who can that be? Everyone else is in the school, and everyone knows what to do, so who could be?"

"Maybe a thief or a killer."

"Ii-data, maybe a scientist."

Everyone in the clubhouse began to make guesses until they heard something outside the door.

"Nyaaa, it's cold here. Please open. I'm not a thief or a killer nya." Everyone recognized the voice on the other side of the door. It was from…

"EIJIII!" everyone called out as Fuji quickly opened the door to see his friend outside getting wet. He let him in and gave him a towel. Everyone hugged the acrobat and smiled (except Tezuka , Ryoma and Kaidoh of course). They were all happy that Eiji came back safely, except for some little cuts on his face.

"Eiji-sempai, you are back with us," Momo greeted, hugging his sempai and getting wet while everyone nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but not for long because I'm transferring to Hyoutei." At that moment everyone froze in shock. Eiji came back only to say that…Why?

"Y-you are kidding right, Eiji?" Oishi asked, looking sadly at his doubles partner. "You are going to stay with m…….us" No, this can't be true: Kikumaru Eiji was right here in front of him only to say that he was going to leave? No, he couldn't let him go like this."Eiji why?" The fukubuchou tried to make his voice sound calm, but he was obviously not.

"Because if I stay here you are going to be in deep trouble, and I don't want that happen, not to you. I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt because of me ..." Eiji's voice was shaking, and there were some tears in his eyes.

"Get hurt because of you? Why?" Fuji inquired with his completely opened eyes looking at the acrobat in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing: his best friend was leaving because he was afraid?

"Y-yes.... BE CAREFUL!!!!!" Eiji screamed and pushed Oishi to the floor as a blade hurt in his back. Everyone watched in astonishment the guys on the floor and the blood coming out from Eiji's back. Fuji quickly glanced out the window, but only saw a shadow running away, so he looked back at his friends and helped Eiji up.

"Eiji, are you all right? What was that?" Oishi asked really worried when he saw his friend bleeding. He couldn't believe what had just happened: one moment he was talking with his doubles partner, and the next moment both of them where on the floor with Eiji bleeding.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry. It's only a cut, nothing else," the red-haired boy assured, looking at all the regulars who were watching him, worried and afraid. "This is why I didn't want to stay here. It's very dangerous. You already saw what would happen if I stayed. Today I was lucky that you didn't get hurt, but next time you would get hurt, so I can't stay." He turned around and was about to run away when Oishi grabbed his arm and pulled him close, getting dirty with his friend's blood.

"Inui, bring the first aid kit, and Eiji please don't leave us. You think we are going to be better if you leave us?" Oishi pleaded, hugging and refusing to release his friend despite the blood when he felt a little nod from him. "You are so stupid. It's obvious that these guys are going to follow you to Hyoutei, then they would be in danger too, and..... we can't be without you. We felt very sad without you. Eiji, please come back. I – we can't be without you." Oishi could no longer hold his tears._ I can't let him go. I can't._ Eiji widened his eyes when he felt his friend's tears on his neck. He didn't know what to do, but Oishi was right. If he transferred to Hyoutei then they would be in danger too, so it was better to stay at Seigaku, but he was worried about them.

"Eiji, Oishi is right," Fuji agreed, taking the first aid kid from Inui and walking to his friend. He separated his doubles partner from him. "Please don't leave us." The tensai tried to remove Eiji's shirt, but the owner of it wouldn't let him. "Eiji, why won't you let me take off you shirt? You're hurt. I need to take care of that wound." The brown-haired boy sounded really worried about the action of his best friend. It was very obvious that Eiji was hiding something, or he wouldn't be acting so strangely.

"NO!" Eiji yelled, running away from Fuji and covering his wound. "No please leave me alone. I'll take care of the wound at my house."

"NO, STAY HERE KIKUMARU EIJI!" This was the first time Fuji Syusuke called him by his complete name. Everyone was astonished and speechless at the tensai's actions, but the scream was useful, because Eiji turned around, approached the tensai, and sat down.

Understanding what his friend meant by sitting in front of him, Fuji took off the shirt to receive a bad surprise. Everyone was speechless when they saw Eiji's pale body with many little scars on it. This was something they have never seen, and it was horrible. Now they understood why their teammate didn't want to show his body.

"Eiji..." was the only thing Fuji managed to say. Looking at his best friend's face, he saw that he was crying, embarrassed about everyone seeing his scars. That hurt him a lot. The only thing the tensai managed to do was take care of the new wound and try to confort his friend by patting his head softly and caring. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm sorry Fujiko. I was hiding something from you." Eiji turned around to face the tensai whose eyes were completely open. He looked at everyone else and then back at Fuji, who didn't seem surprised at what the acrobat said.

"We knew you were hiding something, and Atobe told us a lot of things about your life and past. The only thing he didn't tell us was who is the one trying to kill you. All these wounds were made by those guys?"


	9. truth or dare

Eiji`s Family Secret Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

* * *

"Well...I…I...those guys…." Eiji began, looking at the floor as if that was the most interesting thing in the entire world. Meanwhile he was playing with his fingers, trying to figure out what to say to his friends.

"Eiji..." Fuji interrupted, noticing how hard it was for his friend to talk about the subject. He didn't want to push him, but at the same time he was worried about the guys who tried to hurt him. His last wound was really serious and the others were also very deep. The tensai was afraid that next time his friend would die.

Eiji sighed, then looked up from the floor. "Those guys were my …. how to say it… my family." His eyes returned to the floor to avoid the stares from his friends. He knew it was somehow impossible for them to believe that someone from his own family wanted to kill him. It was too ridiculous.

Astonished and speechless from Eiji`s words, everyone felt useless and didn't know what to say or do. The only one who continued moving was the tensai, still bandaging his friend. However, he didn't notice he was making it so hard until the acrobat told him, so he apologized and continued his work.

"E-Eiji, your own family wants to kill you?" Oishi managed to ask as he sat next to his doubles partner and put a hand on his shoulder. He saw the acrobat smiling, which made him really happy.

"Oishi, Fujiko, and guys, I'm sorry…. I know you are angry at me because of what I said about leaving." Eiji turned to see all his friends around him, except Tezuka and Kaidoh, smiling (well Ryoma had a little smile).

"No, of course not," Fuji replied. "We are happy you are back, but we are not mad at you or something." The others regulars nodded, making Eiji hug Oishi and smile.

"Thanks Fujiko, well let me see ...today I have to go to a party in Atobe`s mansion," the acrobat announced, "You want to come? All of Seigaku together?" He smiled and looked at his friends who were now surprised and looking at one another.

"Ahem, Eiji…. You think is right to go without invitations?" the fukubuchou asked, being the Seigaku mother-hen he was. His doubles partner looked at him, then smiled and nodded, meaning that everything would be all right.

"Yes, of course, he told me to invite everyone I want to, so I'm inviting you. Ohh, and I forgot, it isn't a formal party or something. It is only a party for all the Hyoutei regulars, like a sleepover nya." Eiji smiled and stood up, looking at everyone and thinking, _I know how I'll make them go_. He made an evil smile. "If you don't go, I will not go, which means I'll break my promise. Then my parents will make me transfer to Hyoutei."

"Eiji, you don't have to say things like that to make us do what you want," the tensai answered, smiling. "You are becoming a sadist like me." Everyone else sweatdropped. Fuji was right that Eiji was becoming like him. They will have to take care of that neko and make sure he didn't spend so much time with the tensai of Seigaku.

"Okay nya, well, I'll wait for you at my house. In … like two hours a limo will pick us up, okay nya?" Eiji smiled, approached the door, opened it, and rushed away, leaving the others with no choice but to agree.

* * *

Two hours later, all the regulars arrived at Eiji`s house. They had decided to arrives at the same time so they could leave as soon as possible. As they approached the front door, they heard some strange noises inside, like crystal breaking and someone or something being pushed again the wall really hard.

"Hey, s-stop nya," Eiji's weak voice sounded.

Just then, a woman's angry and worried voice broke out. "STOP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT TO EIJI, NOW COME WITH ME!" The regulars then heard two people running upstairs into a room. Oishi ran and tried to open the locked door. After Fuji rang the doorbell, they heard their teammate getting up and walking to the door.

"Nya hi, everyone, you are very early today," Eiji greeted, smiling as if nothing happened, and that everything was normal. He stepped aside to let everybody into the house. Examining the house, the regulars knew something had just happened for there was a broken lamp on the floor.

"E-Eiji, what happened here?" the motherhen asked in a very serious voice, looking at him, and then the broken lamp. "Are you hurt? Who did this?"

"Oh! This, hahaha, don't worry, it was…. my cat," his doubles partner lied calmly and smiling, as if it were true. "I was playing with him, and he broke the lamp. My sister pushed him into the room so he won't cause any more chaos here."

"Eiji, you are…" Fuji began, but his friend turned and rushed upstairs, then back downstairs a few seconds later with all his stuff for the sleepover at Atobes mansion.

"I already told Atobe about you, and he is glad you are coming with us." The hyperactive boy informed, opening the door.

_Eiji__, you are lying , everyone in this room noticed that. What is happening? We are worried._ The fukubuchou thought, looked at his doubles partner, and reminded, "Eiji, you know you can count on us for anything, no?" However, the red-haired boy only smiled and walked out of the house, followed by Tezuka, Ryoma, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh, and Kawamura, leaving Oishi and Fuji behind them. Those two looked at each other before following the group. They closed the door behind them and headed for the black limo waiting for them.

* * *

"Welcome Kikumaru-sama," all the servants at Atobe's mansion greeted and bowed at the same as they opened the door.

"Keigo-sama and the others are waiting for you and your friends in his room," one of the servants informed very respectfully and seriously.

"Thanks nya. I know my way there, thanks, see you." Eiji waved and smiled. He led the rest of the Seigaku regulars through the big room and long corridors until he reached a big door. He smiled at them and knocked. "Nya, it's me, Eiji, and the others too," he announced with his cheerful voice. At that moment, the big doors opened, revealing the big room inside. There was a plasma TV in the middle, the limited last version of a music producer, and a lot of things that only rich people could easily get.

"Ore-sama is glad all of you are here." Atobe let the Seigaku team into the room where his whole team was talking. They smiled and waved when they saw the Seigaku regulars. Everyone put their sleeping bags on the floor and said "hello" to the Hyoutei regulars. After the greetings and introductions, they played games on Atobe's Wii, followed by some karaoke, something that Gakuto and Eiji were the best in. The night was fun, and they continued with more games.

"Hey guys, now what?" the red-haired guy from Seigaku asked, looking at everyone who was getting bored after the last game. He was thinking, but his thoughts were interrupted by Fuji who was thinking of a possibly interesting game.

"Let's play…. Truth or Dare." The sadistic tensai smiled. Everyone looked at one another, but finally agreed that it was only a little innocent game, so what could happen? Everyone sat in a circle on the floor as Atobe ordered one of his servants to bring a bottle. Momoshiro was first, and he decided "truth."

"Momo-sempai, do you have a crush on Tachibana Ann from Fudomine?" Ryoma interrogated with an evil smile while his sempai greatly blushed and nodded, causing everyone to laugh. The second one spinning the bottle was Yuushi, and it stopped at Otori who chose "dare."

"Okay Otori, you have to call your crush and tell her that you love her," Yuushi requested, looking at his blushing kouhai. How did Oshitari know about his crush? Tt was really strange. Next, Fuji spun the bottle which pointed to Eiji.

"So Eiji, 'truth'or 'dare'?" the brown-haired boy asked innocently, looking at the acrobat who smiled and decided on "truth" because Otori had just chosen "dare." He wasn't aware that Fuji already had his question in his mind, and was waiting him to pick "truth."

"Eiji what really happened at your house when we arrived?" the tensai probed with his eyes completely open because he was serious about it. "Tell the truth this time." The Hyoutei regulars stared at Eiji, confused, and the red-haired boy's eyes widened. He was really surprised at his friend's question. _He didn't believe what I said at home. He is a tensai, so it's very difficult to lie to him. _

He smiled and laughed. "Fujiiko, I'll never win against you, no?"

* * *

me:nya so what do you tihnk? ... please review nya


	10. he is not family

Eiji`s Family Secret Chapter 10: He is Not Family

_He smiled and laughed. "Fujiiko, I'll never win against you, no?"_

"You are right." The tensai smiled and looked at the others. The Hyoutei regulars had puzzled looks while the Seigaku regulars had happy ones.

Eiji sighed, then looked at the others who had their eyes on him. "Well, the truth is that…. Kein hurt me… He pushed me against the wall and hit me." He glanced at the floor, then at the Hyoutei regulars who were as surprised as Seigaku.

"K-Kein?... But you said your family wanted to kill you," Oishi said, looking at his doubles partner."I know all of your family, and no one is called Kein." It was impossible that Eiji was lying in a moment like that, but who was that guy Kein?

"He is a new member of the family who… joined us some months ago," the acrobat informed, playing with his fingers and not wanting to see his friends' eyes though he knew that most of them were wondering: how a new member can join the family without being born, and it was obvious that a baby couldn't hurt Eiji so… how?

"He is… my sister's husband … he is my family now, but he wants me," Eiji continued, now looking directly at Gakuto's eyes. The Hyoutei acrobat was the only one who knew about Kein, the youngest son of the third most powerful family in Japan. He was obligated to marry Eiji's sister, Eiko, to make both families one and even more powerful, but Eiko and Kein didn't love each other.

"W-What? What do you mean by 'he is family'?" Fuji asked, analyzing what Eiji had said. His sister's husband tried to kill him, and she didn't do anything.

"Well, when I was born, my sister was like 3 or 4 years old, and my parents met Kein's parents. They became close friends, and when they discovered that they were both powerful families they make a pact to have the youngest male from Kein's family marry the youngest female in ours, so my sister was the one chosen to marry Kein who is the youngest of his family…but…" the red-haired boy stopped there because it was hard for him to tell everyone the rest of the story.

"But what?" Momoshiro inquired, really curious to know what happened after that because he knew Kein wasn't the only one there trying to kill him.

"Well…. When I was chosen to perform the mission Kein was a little bit disappointed. He thought that Eiko was the one who would be chosen, but when he received the news about me being the one chosen in first place he decided to kill me. He began trying to kill me at the camp, then while I was sleeping, then in the airplane, in the clubroom, and finally in my own house." Eiji sighed and looked at Gakuto who was next to him, smiling. He knew it wasn't easy for him to recount the story, but he understood everything perfectly.

"What? But why you?" Inui tried to calm things down by using some logic and writing in his green notebook. "I think he has the same power as you, now that he is married to your sister?"

"No, you are wrong Inui, I'm the only one with power in my family, except for my father who was the former winner, but this power is only for one or two people at a time, so Kein doesn't have the power," Eiji explained, making same drawings on the floor with his finger to make it clear for the others. "But if I die my sister will get the power, and he will gain control of two-thirds of Japan. I control one-third of Japan, the central part which is the most important, and Gakuto controls one-third of Japan, the right part, so he is the second most powerful. Kein only controls the last part of Japan, the left one … but if I die or marry him, he would control more than half of Japan and be very rich."

"W-wait... you said that if he marries you he would get the control too?" Ryoma was a little bit confused with all that was happening. He hadn't know very much of his sempai, which made him a little bit mad.

"Yes, he already tries to get me, but I rejected him, because I'm not gay or something like that... so if he can't marry me, he has to kill me to get the power………Well I already answer so lets continue playing." Eiji avoided the topic by spinning the bottle and continuing the game, which finished a few hours later. Everyone was tired and sleepy so they all fell asleep in their sleeping bags.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up around 12:00 p.m. They had been so tired from the games last night but it had been fun, so they didn't mind sleeping late.

"Nyaaaa… I have't slept well for a long time, Gakuto," Eiji said, waking up and looking at the magenta-haired boy who was smiling and nodding. He was really happy that they had such a good sleep after such a long time. At the camp they couldn't sleep like this because they had to be prepared for anything, and with the attacks of Kein it was worse.

"Guys, I'm hungry," Momoshiro complained, looking at Roma who nodded. He then looked at Atobe who walked to the phone to call a servant, then sit back down and looked at everyone in the room.

"Breakfast will be here soon, so don't worry. Meanwhile what do you want to do?" Atobe asked, looking at his clock, the door, and finally at the others as they thought about what to do.

"Let's sleep a little bit more," suggested Jiroh, leaning again in his luxurious sleeping bag.

"No, let's play something," offered Yuushi seeing that no one was sleepy like Jiroh at that hour.

"Yeah … let's play ..." Gakuto and Eiji agreed, jumping up and down and looking at their friends.

"Mmm what should we play?" asked Momoshiro as he looked at everyone. They were all calmly thinking when the two acrobats suddenly stood up and began looking around.

"What happened?" questioned Atobe looking around and then set his eyes on the hyperactive boys who looked at each other, nodded and smiled at the other.

"It's nothing, so don't worry," Eiji assured, smiling and looking at his friends who didn't seem very convinced by what he said.

"I.. need to go to the kitchen.. Come with me Eiji please," said Gakuto, looking at the Seigaku acrobat who nodded.

"Why you need to go to the kitchen?" inquired Fuji, looking at them. "You can call a servant if you need something." They stop and turn around.

"Well, Gakuto caught some allergies at the camp.. so there are some foods he can't eat.." Eiji answered, smiling. "We are going to see what the servants are preparing for breakfast and tell them about his allergies." No one could say anything against that, because it was very possible that the magenta-haired boy had gotten sick at the camp.

_Good idea Eiji , lets go__. _Gakuto thought and began walking out of the room with the Seigaku acrobat behind him. Both of them were smiling. Outside the room, the red-haired boy closed the door and looked at the Hyoutei acrobat. Their smiles were now gone. Gakuto was looking at Eiji with worry, and Eiji was really serious.

"Lets go to the back garden there no one will see us," the Seigaku player suggested, walking away. This was really serious. They could feel someone was spying on them, and they knew it was Kein.

* * *

**Me:** So what do you think? Please leave reviews nya. If you want something else in this fic tell me and I'll try to include some of your ideas.


	11. final Battle

Eiji`s Family Secret Chapter 11

_**Message from beta reader:**__ Sorry, it took long to update. I was not able to get this chapter back to the author until about a week later. Sorry for the delay, but I was busy with school and the holidays. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story, and will continue to read and enjoy this story as well as others by the author. –Speadee-_

_

* * *

_Both acrobats headed for the back garden of Atobe's mansion quietly to avoid the servants around there. At the silent and lonely garden, they looked around and sighed.

"Come on Kein, we know you are there!" Eiji called out, staring at the same specific tree that Gakuto was watching. "You can't hide from us. You know we have been trained for this, so stop wasting our time and come here!"

"Okay, you win, dear neko." A black-haired man jumped out from the tree and calmly approached the two boys with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want here?" the Hyotei player interrogated angrily. He knew that this guy for hurting Eiji at the camp.

"Calm down Gakuto," the red-haired boy said as he approached his brother-in-law with a serious face.

"But…" the magenta-haired boy tried to complain, but he saw in Eiji's face that he wanted to finish this for once and for all. He was tired of Kein trying to kill him or do something else.

"Wow, Eiji! I see that you have the control over everyone here too, no?" Kein jeered, looking at Gakuto who was ready to kill him, but didn't move because of Eiji.

"Shut up! What do you want now? I'm tired of this." The Seigaku player glared angrily at Kein. _This bastard isn't going to quit until he kills me or gets what he want, but I'm not going to let him. _He thought.

"Okay, calm down, neko. You know what I want. I want your power and I'll do anything to get it." Kein put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder and smirked.

"I'm tired of this, and I think it is better if you quit. You'll never win against me. I'm better, and there's nothing you can do." Eiji pushed his attacker's hand away.

"Oh! I'm sure you are going to give me your power …. or I'll hurt your sister." His victim's eyes widened and he was frozen for some minutes until he felt a hand on his chin. "Yes.. now you are going to give me your power or your sister will die," Kein said with Eiji's chin in his hand and loving the acrobat's scared face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Eiji jumped on his attacker, and both fell to the ground, with Eiji on top and hitting Kein's face.

* * *

"Hey, they've already spent too much time in the 'kitchen'," the tensai of Seigaku announced. The others look around and nodded. Everyone stood up, left the room, and sought for some servants who reported seeing some guys going to the back garden, and all the regulars headed there. When they open the door everyone stood frozen as they saw Eiji below Kein, and Gakuto unable to move, or the attacker will hurt Eiji.

When Kein saw all the regulars behind him he hit the hyperactive boy in the face, jumped into the tree, and rushed out of the mansion. His victim stood up fast and followed him. No one was able to stop him because everyone was in shock, but when they realized that Eiji was gone, Atobe called for his limo, and everyone climbed in as fast as they could. The limo followed the Seigaku acrobat into a forest. When everyone saw that the limo couldn't go any further, they got out and ran towards the direction the hyperactive boy ran.

* * *

Eiji caught his brother-in-law in a tree and both of them fall from it. Kein hit his victim in the face, but the acrobat hit him in the stomach. They begin rolling and fought their way out of the forest. All the regulars followed, but they weren't able to catch them. Both guys continued fighting but didn't notice they were at the edge of a cliff. The regulars remained frozen, afraid that if they said something Eiji would fall and die.

However, the Hyoutei acrobat was able to scream, "BE CAREFULL BAKA," but not on time as the two fighters fell over the edge, causing everyone to become pale. Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatic regular from Seigaku, is dead? That was something the regulars refused to admit, and Fuji and Gakuto were the first ones to react when they heard some screaming. Both of them quickly rushed to the edge of the cliff and saw their friend caught on a small branch and Kein grabbing onto Eiji's waist, both trying not to fall.

"Nya Fujikooo… Help me I can't- OH SHIT… WHY?" Some drops fell from the sky. It seemed as if a big storm were coming. This was one of the worst days of his life.

"Eiji, take my hand I'll help you!" The tensai tried extending his hand as far as he could, but his friend was too far from him to reach it. When the other regulars reacted they saw Gakuto and Fuji on their knees by the edge of the cliff. The magenta-haired boy turned to see all the regulars and gave them a death glare.

"What are you waiting for!" Gakuto yelled. "Eiji is alive, but he is going to die if we don't help him!" He was really angry at the regulars for only standing there watching the scene when their friend was in danger.

Soon the drops turned into rain, and the rain grew into a storm. All the regulars tried everything they could to reach Eiji's, hand but they weren't able to help him. After a short time, the land became mud and the branch began to slip. The Seigaku acrobat was now hopeless, thinking that his hour was close, that he would die in the hands of or with the one who tried to hurt his sister, and at 15 years old, he wanted to live more, to travel the world or maybe just finish school and college and win the Nationals with his team, but that wasn't going to be possible if he was going to die the second he crashed against the ground. If he had known that he would live a short life he wouldn't have gone to school, but travel around the world and do many funny things.

His eyes were closed as he thought about all those things when he heard the screams of his friends calling his name, "Eiji, Eiji, Eiji! Open you eyes!" but he didn't want to open them and have all those happy memories of his friends and family erased. However, when he heard Fuji and Gakuto screaming he decided to open his eyes.

"Eiji, take this if you don't want to die!" was what the two at the edge of the cliff were screaming. The red-haired boy opened his eyes and saw Fuji holding a rope of Seigaku and Hyoutei pajama shirts close to him. Eiji look up to see everyone naked from the waist up. Fuji and Gakuto were holding the rope with all Hyoutei players holding onto Gakuto and all Seigaku players holding onto Fuji so they would be able to help pull their friend up.

"Eiji, take it please... we don't have much time!" the Seigaku tensai screamed with his eyes completely open. "The branch is going to slip in any moment!" His voice was shaking and it seemed as if he would cry any moment now. His mask didn't work in a time like this because his best friend in the world was going to die in front of his eyes.. No, it can't be! It was impossible!

Seeing that face, Eiji took the rope with Kein was still holding his leg. Everyone started pulling, and when the victims were close to the edge, Fuji extended his arm. As soon as his best friend grabbed it, the rope suddenly broke, and all the clothes fell, but Fuji was able to keep hold of the red-haired boy's hand. Everyone sighed in relief, forgetting how to breathe for a moment, but they breathed again when they saw that Eiji and Kein were sitting at the edge of the cliff. The brown-haired boy was hugging the red-haired one strongly, like saying "I'll never leave you go again." Everyone sighed a breath of relief until a thunder sounded, and Eiji hugged Fuji closely in fear.

Suddenly the ground below Eiji and his brother-in-law collapsed, but Fuji was able to pull his friend away, so both of them fell backwards, next to the others. However, Kein wasn't as lucky, and he fell off the cliff to his death. All the regulars were frozen in astonishment. The thunder rumbled again, and Eiji screamed and hugged Fuji close to him. Gakuto approached the two and helped them stand up. Everyone ran to the entrance of the forest and scrambled into the limo, which drove away as fast as it could.

* * *

The limo arrived back at Atobe's mansion where all the regulars got into some clean pajamas and some hot chocolate. Fuji was still hugging Eiji close with all the regulars around them. One of the servants of Atobe called the police to inform them about the dead guy at the cliff, and Tezuka called Eiji's sister to let her know that her husband was dead.

Soon most of the Kikumaru family, the other regulars' families, and many news reporters were arriving at Atobe's mansion, but the only people allowed into the mansion were the police and the families of the regulars. Awhile later, everyone was in the living room with Eiji sleeping on Fuji's lap, and Fuji drinking some hot chocolate and petting Eiji's hair. All the regulars of both schools were talking with their own families as well as the families of Eiji and Kein, and the police were Eiji's sister and all the regulars asking many questions.

After the case was investigated and solved the people began forgetting about it, and all returned to normal, except that Eiji remained with Seigaku and was now able to tell them everything. Together, they won the Nationals.

-----------------------------------------**owari**-------------------------------------------------

**Me:** That is all! Hope you like it. Please leave reviews.


End file.
